


The man I love

by Theonya



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, F/M, First Love, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Party, Secret Admirer, Slice of Life, Songfic, Teen Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Она нервно сглотнула, пытаясь не подать виду. Он ведь такой… Да, сейчас она уже не носит кулон-сердечко, как тогда, когда она была мелкой забиякой, сейчас вообще важно бы и не спалиться перед кем-либо, не считая, наверное, Фиби, ведь та давно поняла, что злость Хельги из разряда волка, пытающегося поцеловать луну.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The man I love

Хельга придирчиво осмотрела серебристый шарик сверху. Выгнула язык, и в зеркале блеснул такой же, снизу. «Похоже на светлячков в темноте», — подумала она. Пирсинг вообще-то был довольно спонтанным решением: Фиби, наконец-то вошедшая в пору подросткового бунта, хоть и сейчас, в выпускном классе, решила проколоть бровь, и блондинка пошла с ней просто за компанию, посмеяться, да и вообще, но мастером оказалась не какая-нибудь дылда неформального вида, а приличная и добродушная старушка-врач в медицинском халате, которая еще и насоветовала азиатке кучу всего. Хельга тем временем разглядывала фотографии на стене и внезапно для себя спросила:  
— А это больно вообще? Что люди в этом находят?  
Врач пожала плечами:  
— Самовыражение. Да и боль зависит от порога: не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  
— Не хочу портить тело, оно ведь потом заживать будет триста лет, когда снимешь…  
— Язык быстро заживает, буквально за пару дней, — подсказала Фиби. — Заодно и попробуешь.  
Хельга перевела взгляд на неё, на пожилую милую женщину и не заметила никакого подвоха.  
Его и не было, если не считать «фкаши, Фиппс, махемассикха буит?» с недельку. Ну, хоть посмеялись, что уж тут.  
Теперь, когда она привыкла, а опухоль спала, ей даже понравилось. Она не пожалела о решении, как и брюнетка о брови.  
Раскладушка завибрировала.  
— Привет, Хельга. Идешь к Ронде послезавтра?  
— А она пригласила меня?  
— Она всех пригласила!  
— Ладно.  
Не то, чтобы она старалась красиво выглядеть, но, по крайней мере, подкраситься и подчеркнуть красивые ноги было можно и нужно. Ходила на вечеринки она редко, её все равно недолюбливали, однако Ронда благосклонно воспринимала её в последнее время, принимая подколы не как обливание грязью, а как тонкие ехидные советы.  
Время шло всем им на пользу.  
И только она чувствовала, что не особо-то и взрослеет.  
Все та же язва, злая девушка, воинственная и привыкшая к тому, что кому-то придется решать и брать на себя ответственность — а если все такие тряпки, то почему бы и не ей? Впрочем, ездить тоже не позволяла: нет уж, если работу делает один, это одиночная работа, а не командная, как полагается! Юджин, мальчишка из класса помладше, почему-то её за это обожал и ласково звал Валькирией каждый раз, когда они пересекались на каких-либо проектах или собраниях.  
Фиби стала старше, но не утратила понимания, хотя и начались типичные девичьи заморочки с «ну что же я надену?», «а как я ему о чем-то скажу?». Он, кстати, у неё остался неизменным — Джеральд, подходящий азиатке на все возможные и нет проценты. Хельга иногда смеялась с того, как они угадывали желания друг друга подобно старой супружеской паре, и называла их Инь-Янь, а когда хотела позлить — Лелек и Болек.  
Шортмен каким-то образом смог перерасти её на полголовы (или даже на целую, она редко становилась с ним близко, чтобы понять), и теперь она при всем желании не могла дразнить его коротышкой. Он вообще стал каким-то цепляющим, еще симпатичнее, хотя и не изменил клетчатым рубашкам и кепкам — теперь это могли бы заметить все, если бы удосужились посмотреть поверх рамок и стереотипов, засевших в сознании, однако с девушками ему не очень везло. С «Мисс Совершенство» Лайлой они долго сходились и расходились, мирились и ссорились, пока та не начала ходить под ручку с Сидом и везде с ним целоваться. Затем, наверное, он решил, что душой компании быть как-то веселее, и ходил на каждую вечеринку.  
Она нервно сглотнула, пытаясь не подать виду. Он ведь такой… Да, сейчас она уже не носит кулон-сердечко, как тогда, когда она была мелкой забиякой, сейчас вообще важно бы и не спалиться перед кем-либо, не считая, наверное, Фиби, ведь та давно поняла, что злость Хельги из разряда волка, пытающегося поцеловать луну.

Она сделала глоток из стремительно пустеющей бутылки с вермутом, опустила вроде как обратно, но успела ткнуть кого-то ей в ногу.  
— Смотри, куда идешь, репоголовый, — недовольно зашуршала она.  
— Смотри, сколько пьешь, Хельга, — покачал головой он.  
— Сколько надо, столько и пью.  
— Для чего тебе столько надо?  
— Достал! Я хочу развеселиться!  
— Иди потанцуй.  
Он придержал за локоть девушку, отпуская её в зал, отбирая бутылку.  
Он совсем не учел, что это вечеринка, а у Хельги все еще слава девчонки, которая может заехать в глаз, если ты сделаешь что-то не так. Потому он не заметил, как она покружилась минуты три, а затем наехала на Стинки, отбирая у него початую бутылку колы с виски.  
— Ммм, пятьдесят на пятьдесят, как я люблю, спасибо!  
Тот грустно вздохнул и поплелся искать что-нибудь еще.  
Как ни странно, от мешанины вставляло чуть больше.  
А от Пина Колады, которой её угостила хозяйка вечера («Хельга, это же самый настоящий ямайский ром! Кокосовый ликер! Лакшери!»), и от стакана пива, крепленого водкой, всученного ей убегающим Сидом с емким междометием, стало совсем хорошо. Гости подразошлись, многие переместились в кальянную зону, которой назвали кухню, кто-то остался в зале, лежать на мягких креслах и диванах, а она на некоторое время растворилась в музыке — пока никто не видит, пока можно отпустить себя. В какой-то момент ей стало скучно, накатила всепоглощающая и несвойственная любовь ко всем, и она рассмеялась — вот так скоро и домой понадобится идти. Может, лучше потянуть ароматный дым?..  
По пути на кухню она увидела блондина, который задумчиво облокотился на стенку коридора за поворотом, ведущим в комнаты родителей хозяйки, и поняла: сейчас или никогда. Вроде бы, кроме них, тут не было никого. Вроде бы они никуда не спешат.  
— Я… Хотела бы извиниться за все плохое, что делала тебе все эти годы, Арнольд, — опустила глаза она, не глядя на него, не глядя по сторонам.  
— Пытаешься быть милой, когда пьяна, Хельга?  
Она подняла какой-то шальной, нездоровый взгляд на него. Снизу вверх, а впечатление — будто наоборот. Подкрашенные губы приоткрылись, между ними мелькнул кончик языка.  
— Да нет, не пытаюсь.  
Если бы он и хотел что-либо возразить, она просто не дала ему времени, цепляясь за плечи, вжимаясь всем телом, проводя языком и губами между ключиц в вырезе майки. Не дала ему времени, чтобы понять, что случилось, повернувшись на носочках и быстро убегая куда-то.  
— Фиби, ты на машине?  
— Д-да, — отозвалась та, поправляя очки. Сегодня один из кальянов забивала именно она: училась, ей было любопытно, и вот как раз его растягивали, избавив её от этого трудоемкого процесса.  
— Ты не хочешь домой?  
В глазах Хельги было что-то странное: вроде и спокойное, а вроде и паникующее, радостное, сумасшедшее. И понятливая девушка кивнула.  
В дороге они молчали, слушали хрипловатую легенду панка, стонущую что-то про красавчика. Песня была как нельзя в тему: не то, чтобы она за внешность его полюбила, нет, будь ты хоть тысячу раз прекрасен, но если человек ты дерьмовый, Хельга Патаки будет максимум презрительно хмыкать, однако она не представляла никого другого на месте Арнольда.  
— Сорвалась? — спросила подруга перед тем, как высадить её домой.  
— Сорвалась, — горько бросила Хельга и хлопнула дверцей подержанного автомобиля.

Утром будильник начал орать что-то полуматерное, и она со стоном вырубила его. Вчера произошло нечто нехорошее, девушка ожидала последствий, но они должны были проявиться, наверное, ближе к понедельнику, а не сейчас, в субботу. Сейчас же ей надо было собирать себя в руки и топать в школу, математический анализ сам себя не выучит, с докладом на конференции тоже хорошо бы разобраться сегодня.  
Единственное, с чем бы она не хотела разбираться, подошло к её шкафчику.  
— Доброе утро, Хельга, — начал он, гипнотизируя голубыми глазищами.  
— Чего надо, реп… Что ты хочешь, Шортмен? — не глядя, разыскивая что-то в глубинах, ответила она.  
— Поговорить.  
— Говори.  
— Для этого нужно видеть лицо собеседника.  
— Ах, какие мы правильные…  
— Хельга.  
Она хлопнула дверкой и уставилась на него как можно более недовольно.  
— Вчера…  
— Я слишком много выпила и не соображала, что делаю.  
— Я тебе не верю. Ты выпалила это как на духу, значит, готовилась.  
— Ты точно хочешь стать программистом, а не психоаналитиком?  
— Никто ни о чем не узнал и никогда не узнает.  
— А теперь в батюшки переквалифицируешься?  
— Хельга, ответь — это было правдой?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — вырвалась она из затягивающего взгляда и пошла в класс.  
— В принципе, и это ответ.

«Я хочу, чтоб ты облизала меня»  
Она сначала испугалась, затем рассмеялась.  
— Фибс, глянь, какой кошмар!  
— Зато оригинально, — хмыкнула подруга. — Такую валентинку ты точно не забудешь.  
— Ага, в рамочку на стенку повешу. «А вот, внучек, самое запоминающееся в моей жизни…»  
— Боже, Хельга!  
Они радостно засмеялись.  
— А ты что Болеку подарила?  
— Шоколад. Шоколадную валентинку и новую перчатку для бейсбола, в которой лежала эта валентинка. Ему понравилось.  
А блондинка в этом году подарила Арнольду целое… Ничего.  
Обычно она посылала анонимной почтой стихи, видела, как он улыбается, когда читает, ему нравилось, и она прятала довольную улыбку, но в этот раз… Все, что она начинала, было откровенным образом не то. Слишком больно, слишком наивно. Просто слишком. Она могла бы даже накатать целый сборник с эротическими фантазиями, но это было не то. Не то, что хотелось бы и моглось бы сказать. Потому лучше было промолчать.  
Сколько можно, в самом деле…  
Она раскрыла шкафчик после занятий и увидела небольшой конверт.  
Нежно-розовый, на нем было маркером написано: «Хельге Патаки».  
Может, какая-то гадость? Это в стиле девочек, которым она успевает насолить. Типа «ахаха, мы напишем тебе дрянь какую-то, а ты будешь плакать». Она не будет плакать в любом раскладе.  
Или нет.  
__

«Ты, наверное, милая ведьма,  
Раз сумела свести с ума.  
Попрошу мне о чувствах поведать,  
Расскажи сейчас, что одна,  
Что за наглостью прячешь слезы,  
За улыбкой таится боль,  
Мнимым блеском отдай мне грезы:  
Кто же в сердце твоем король?  
Если нет его, дай мне силы  
В одинокий закатный час.  
Силы дай и в душу пусти меня,  
Если смелость найду постучать.  
Приютишь ли меня, бессильного,  
Иль пошлешь? Тут решай сама.  
Ты, наверное, ведьма, милая,  
Если сводишь меня с ума.»  


Она дарила стихи много раз. Арнольду — на День Влюбленных, Фиби — на День Рождения, маме, папе, сестре, в газету, в стенгазету — анонимные оды или сатирические зарисовки, и никто особо не знал, что она пишет, и никто вообще не подозревал, что ей никогда не дарили стихов. Пусть неуклюжих, неумелых, пусть странных и смешных — никаких, и сейчас глаза увлажнились, а руки аккуратно сложили письмо обратно. Она заберет домой. И вот что она повесит на стенку. Потому что это — прекрасно.  
— Эй, Хельга, по поводу конференции, мы решили, что… — Юджин запнулся на полуслове, увидев глаза на мокром месте. — Валькирия моя, что-то случилось?  
— Это ведь был ты, да? Конверт, стихи… Ты?  
— Что?  
Мальчишка совсем не умел врать, потому она увидела, что он ни сном, ни духом.  
— Не обращай внимания. Говори, что насчет конференции…

Листок пах кофе, яблоками и новой книгой. Она задумалась, и ничего не шло в голову насчет кандидатуры. На новую вечеринку Ронды, которая должна была произойти через пару часов, её пригласил Юджин, и вход там был парочками — вроде бы. Если она не пойдет — подведет приятеля, который не сможет попасть. Волосы — завить и по плечам, очки-сердца на пол-лица, маленькое черное платье, большие черные гриндера и колготки ярко-синие, теплые — Хельга уходит в отрыв, одна штука. Скорее всего, это была шутка тех самых девочек. Скорее всего.  
— Вау, Ненси, — рассмеялась Ронда, приветствуя их бокалом с вином. — Только маски наденьте, сразу же. Это вам от меня подарок.  
И правда — бал-маскарад. Не одна она захотела оторваться, многие вырядились.  
Фибс подбежала, тряхнув черно-красным пышным подолом, потащила танцевать. Её Джер вертелся где-то неподалеку, по-пиратски одноглазо глядя на близлежащих парней. Вон рыжие волосы Лайлы взлетают туда-сюда перед Сидовым носом. В уголке какая-то парочка целуется. Юджин заметил друзей, убежал к ним. Все счастливы. Все довольны.  
Мрачная Хельга, одна штука. Можно забиться в уголок и методично напиваться, мимикрируя под огоньки гирлянд и обои.  
Странный парень в мантии с капюшоном, одна штука. Подсел к Хельге и протянул напиток.  
— Ты кто? — отозвалась она, не припоминая подобной фигуры во всех четырех классах.  
— Бал-маскарад — ни имен, ни лиц, — прошептал он ей на ухо, придвинувшись слишком близко. — Не скучай.  
— Мне не скучно, просто… Не мое? Или не сейчас, не знаю.  
— Почему?  
— Эх, знакомый незнакомец, мне, кажется, разбили сердце. Лучше б лицо разбили, я хоть знаю, как с этим справляться.  
— Клин клином? — чокнулся с ней он пластиковым стаканчиком.  
— Такой клин никаким клином не выбить.  
— Пей, просто пей. Сегодня ты — Алиса в стране алкоголя.  
— А ты — мой Шляпник?  
— Я — Чеширский кот, но ты об этом еще не знаешь. У нас схожие проблемы.  
— В смысле?  
— Кажется, я в процессе того, что мне разбивают сердце. Мне до сих пор не дали ответа.  
— Может, она не успела…  
— За месяц, кажется, это могло бы дойти хоть из Китая.  
— До некоторых не доходит и за годы, — грустно рассмеялась она. — Я так устала.  
— Расскажи.  
— Может, пойдем танцевать?  
— Я не танцую под такое. Хочешь, я тебе наушник дам?  
— А давай.  
Он протянул переходник и воткнул еще одну пару.  
— Ты не один, — мягко пела женщина в них. Музыка была успокаивающая, и Хельга сощурилась, наблюдая через её призму на вечеринку. Все казалось артхаузным фильмом: и этот незнакомец, молча стукнувший стаканчиком по её, и тепловатое вино со специями, которое было до того глинтвейном, и веселые ребята.  
— Знаешь, мне так больно, — слегка оттолкнула она его. — Внутри так больно.  
— Сказал бы, что никогда бы не подумал, если бы по тебе не было этого видно. Ты слишком много думаешь, Алиса.  
— Да я просто и не нужна никому. Не как те «девушки в беде», которые все преувеличивают, но как-то типа того.  
— Алкоголь — это только костыли, чтобы научиться ходить заново, нужно их отбросить.  
-…сказал мне незнакомец с виски, — засмеялась она.  
— Неважно. Давай пить и слушать музыку. Или же… Пойдем в комнату и…  
— Нет, дружок, туда ты сам пойдешь. Так и быть, разрешаю на мой светлый образ, но без личного присутствия.  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
В наушнике заиграл мягкий джаз. Он надел второй, она поступила так же. Это было похоже на вкус Арнольда, по крайней мере, она разок слышала что-то подобное с его стороны. Парень довольно медленно и деликатно сплел свои пальцы с её пальцами и потянул встать, отставить стаканчик, придерживая место. Впрочем, на танцпол они не пошли. Сделали пару-тройку шагов в сторону, и он приобнял её, мягко покачиваясь, не наступая на ноги, не позволяя ничего лишнего. Он был в полумаске чумного доктора, и ей показалось, что это не случайно, Ронда бы предпочла не выдать такую. Хельга, хихикнув, стукнула по длинному носу-клюву. Он мгновением позже крутнул её за ладонь. Песня сменилась другой, более агрессивной. Наушники выпали из её ушей.  
— Продолжим? — усмехнулась она.  
— Можем снова посмотреть на звезды гирлянд, если хочешь.  
— Пить и слушать музыку.  
— Развлекаться, Алиса. Думаю, тебе это тоже нужно.  
— О да, великая и ужасная Хельга Патаки тоже может устать, вот ведь незадача.  
— Я совсем не считаю тебя ужасной.  
Это было так похоже на Арнольда, что она опять вздохнула. Отлично, Хельга, давай видеть Арнольда в каждом незнакомце, в каждом силуэте, в каждом столбе, черт побери…  
— Надеюсь, не я утомил тебя?..  
— Нет, все в порядке…  
— Тогда пей, Алиса. И пойдем в страну чудес.  
— В комнату я с тобой не пойду, я ведь не знаю тебя. Не хочу проблем, прости, чувак.  
— На танцпол пойдем, там начнутся конкурсы скоро…  
Рядом с ним было уютно. Не то, чтобы весело, скорее, она чувствовала себя на своем месте — в кои-то веки, в своей тарелке. Хорошим девочкам обычно нравятся плохие мальчики, но она — не мальчик, а он — не девочка, и красавец чудовище ни за что не полюбит. Не в правилах красавцев влюбляться в мягкую горячую сердцевину, которая показалась им мельком, случайно.  
— Алиса! — представил он её на одном из конкурсов, в которых они все же затесались и даже умудрились выиграть.  
— Парфюмер! — не осталась в долгу она, ехидно ухмыляясь и прищуриваясь из-под очков-сердечек.  
И она даже умудрилась забыть, что ей больно, хотя бы на вечер забыть об Арнольде, настолько хорошо было с незнакомцем.  
-…А теперь, — пафосно произнесла хозяйка вечера, — пять минут на небесах!  
И свет потух.  
Она протянула руку вперед, к нему, будь что будет. Ощупала клюв маски, потеряла его, потому что парень убрал с лица то, что мешало, нащупала его плечо. Ткань плаща была приятной на ощупь, но еще приятнее было его прикосновение к её щеке. Прохладные пальцы притянули её к себе, и она застыла, боясь и ожидая одновременно. Всюду слышались звуки поцелуев, смешки, кто-то звонко шлепнул кого-то по чему-то, но вокруг них время будто остановилось. Она чувствовала его дыхание на своих губах, громко выдохнула и подалась вперед сама, всем телом, в объятия, почувствовав его успокоительные прикосновения на спине.  
— Это был я тогда, моя милая ведьма. Я тебе стих написал, — тихо произнес он, и ей захотелось, чтобы свет включили сейчас же, чтобы она увидела лицо того, кто влюбился в неё, того, кому она понравилась — впервые в жизни кто-то, кроме Брейни, невероятно… — И я могу поцеловать тебя, если ты захочешь, но ты не увидишь меня.  
Она кивнула, он почувствовал легкое неуверенное движение, несвойственное обычно решительной девушке. Почувствовал и поцеловал. Это было странно: тепло и влажно, мозги плавились, и она не понимала, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она решилась, но… Он отстранился, грустно хмыкнув.  
— Мне пора идти, Алиса. Ты разбиваешь мне сердце окончательно.  
Она протянула руки, не желая отпускать, но он вырвался.  
И через пару минут включили свет.

Сколько она не искала того парня с вечеринки, найти его не могла. Мысли об Арнольде немного разбавились таинственным незнакомцем, и было стыдно, но она понимала: невозможно вечно безответно любить, а тут… Хотя бы в ответ? Она бы постаралась, наверняка, такого человека, даже пусть без маски он был бы страшен как смертный грех, есть за что любить. Уверенного, спокойного, который пытался развеселить угрюмую девицу с разбитым сердцем.  
Фибс приклеилась к своему Джеральду полностью, и Хельга затосковала еще больше. Наступила весна, девчонки сбросили зимние пальто и перелетели в легкие куртейки, мальчишки радовались тому, что теперь можно играть в бейсбол на улице, а Хельге было плохо. Нет, даже не так, Хельге было хреново, потому что она совершенно не знала, что с этим делать. Догадок не было вообще никаких, да и не объявлялся он. Максимум — учился в параллели с ней, скорее всего, одногодка, тоже выпускник. И все.  
Парней на параллели — 30, не будет же она спрашивать у каждого?  
Ах да, 27, Сида она и в маске опознала, Джеральд надежно занят Фибс, а еще один… Да ну, это невероятно. Чудес не бывает. Хотя если бы это был он, ей больше не было бы о чем мечтать.  
Волна М-Джаза была по-осеннему меланхоличной.  
— Когда-то он придет, откроет дверь… — мягко нашептывала-напевала певица одну из песен, которая играла тем вечером, и она задумалась снова.  
-…И это, как всегда, было время заявок, — бодро вещал потом мужской голос. — Кто-то страдает от безответной любви, заказывая эту песню у нас уже две недели. Каждый день, ребята! Не волнуйся, товарищ, судьба обязательно тебя найдет! Следующая песня…  
Она позвонила им, нашла каким-то образом номер в газете, но они не пролили свет на личность звонившего.  
— У нас нет определителя, милочка… — оправдывался мужчина. — Я даже не знаю, как ты сможешь с ним поговорить…  
И она пришла на эфир, сидела тихо, ждала…  
-…Добрый день. Это опять я. The man I love, пожалуйста.  
— Добрый день, — невольно передразнила она. — Только не бросай трубку. Давай встретимся.  
— Ты нашла меня, — улыбнулся голос. — Ты еще не догадалась? Могла бы, это совсем не сложно, но если ты так хочешь… Мы и так встретимся, мы делаем это каждый день. Мы же учимся в одном классе. Ты всегда была от меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки…  
-…Но ты никогда не протягивал руку, — потрясенно сказала она.  
— А вот и нет. Я протянул руку и помог подняться малышке с розовым бантом.  
— И стих… Как ты?..  
— Какая у нас трогательная история любви в прямом эфире! Только ребята — заказывайте или дайте кому-либо другому заказать песню!  
Она положила трубку.  
— Все в порядке, девочка?  
Она ошеломленно кивнула.  
А на следующий день у шкафчика её ждал большой сюрприз. Он легко усмехался, насмешливо, но не зло, прищурив всегда любимые зелёные глаза:  
— Ну что, поговорим?


End file.
